A wireless communication network in a millimeter-wave band may provide high-speed data access for users of wireless communication devices.
According to some Specifications and/or Protocols, devices may be configured to perform all transmissions and receptions over a single channel bandwidth (BW).
Some Specifications, e.g., an IEEE 802.11ad Specification, may be configured to support a Single User (SU) system, in which a Station (STA) cannot transmit frames to more than a single STA at a time.